In Desire's Name
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: Umm...I can't think of a good summary for this, so, here's the basic. This is an evo. fic that takes place in Medival France...a little strange, any way...the first chapter lay down all the important stuff. Please, just look into it!
1. Red, the dawn of ages past.

  
  
This is a MAJOR AU(alternate universe)! Okay, so here's the basics, this story is set in Medevil France(I don't know much of france, so give me a break!), around the 1300's. I'm not sure of the year yet. Also, this story is being written on a whim, so I don't know if it will keep going, you guys will need to let me know if it's worth the time and effort...Now, to the important stuff...Okay, I'm adding Bobby Drake(Iceman), and Remy LeBuea(Gambit) to this story. I just love the conflict between them. Oh, important note! None of the characters have their "powers". They're just normal people. Okay, so now that, that is covered, I just thought I would let you know that some of the characters will be like themselves and some not. Perhaps a little wilder than normal. Example: Rogue and Kitty will be best friends. Well, those are all my notes. (Oh! This is a very Rogue orriented fic! What can I say, I love her! And I made up a last name for her, it's Draven.) So, here are the roles each play in the story...  
  
Proffesser Xavier- Age: not sure exactly, old  
Town philosipher/resident "crackpot"  
  
Scott- Age: 21  
The proffesser's apprentice/Newest Resident  
  
Evan- Age: 19  
An african slave(no offense!, that's just the way things were)/Owned by the proffesser  
  
Kurt- Age: 21  
The church's Preist.  
  
Ororo- Age: 36  
An african slave(owned by the proffesser)  
  
Kitty- Age: 20   
Town whore/bartender  
  
Rogue(Marie in the story)- Age: 21  
Considered a whore, but not/Tavern owner/Assumed whitch, but not convicted  
  
Remy- Age: 22   
French merchant/quite taken with Rogue  
  
Jean- Age: 21   
Resident "good girl". A good friend of Scott's, and attempts to be understanding of Rogue and Kitty  
  
Alex- Age: 20   
Scott's brother/Practicing lawyer  
  
Bobby- Age: 21  
Very opinoinated/Metal worker(blacksmith)/Hopelessly in love with Rogue/Rogue's life long friend  
  
Logan- Age: umm...he looks about forty, right?  
Hunter/Not to fond of Scott/Protective of both Rogue and Kitty, known Rogue from birth  
  
  
That's everything! Wow...there was alot...anyway, here goes the story!  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
The sun beat down with a heavy hand upon the small town. Carefully, she treaded over the hot cobblestone road, it's heat being felt through the thin layer of leather which was her shoe. She tied her hair in a thick, multi-colored knot behind her head to lessen the warmth of her body and quickly continued on her way. She pushed up the low bodice of her scantily dress as it fell from her swift motions. She was in a hurry.  
  
She turned from the cobblestone path to an alley, and quickly to a little suite, the sign,"Le Chateau Noir" hanging creaky above it. She burst through the door of the vacant tavern, save the scatily clad girl wiping down the counter. Her different shaded dress clung to her body, the bodice tight, the two layered skirt set in a fashion to show off as much of her right leg as it could bare. Her cleavage hung loosely in the thin white blouse nearly reavealing the all of her breast. Her hair was done up in loose, messy curls, tied in a purple ribbon, to match the shades of her purple dress, which fell in soft layers around her body. The pale woman tightened her loose knot and surveyed herself, and noticed her dress was not unlike that of the brown haired woman. The only difference was the color. Instead of purple and white, she wore a forest green and deepest black.  
  
Slowly, the girl put the rag beneath the counter and sent a glare to the slightly elder woman.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked, but not waiting for a reply,"Marie, you missed the busiest time of the day, I can't handle that many costumers on my own!" she nearly shouted.  
  
Marie smiled mischeviously,"There's a new man in town..." she let her voice trail off as the young girl's eyes lit up with delight.  
  
"Did you meet him?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"No, I just found out moments ago, and I rushed over to tell you. I think you might have some more buisness Kitty."  
  
The whore seemed to blush black with pleasure, a smile creeping upon her lips.  
  
"Well? Where were you the last hour?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Confession." Marie admitted helplessly.  
  
Again, the young girl's eyes lit up,"Did you confess to Father Wagner?" she asked a blush tingeing her cheeks.  
  
Marie shrugged and smirked,"Maybe." she could almost here Kitty's frustration, she was well aware of how fond her bartender and serving wench was of the catholic priest. A pity she could never get him, even thought she tried, and tried, and tried...  
  
"Well, you must of had alot to confess if you were gone so long."  
  
The pale woman shook her head innocently,"Monsiuer Lebeau stopped me on my way back. He insisted I speak with him." Marie said with a sort of longing in her voice.  
  
"And?" Kitty said, urging Marie to go on with her tone.  
  
"And, we talked, and he gave me this." Marie pulled out a hankerchief from her blouse, and layed it on the counter, unfolding it gingerly. There lay a thick, silver chain, a large green gem laying at it's middle, incrested in a silver backing.  
  
"Oh, Marie!" she beamed,"It's beautiful! He is obviously taken with you, I don't see why you deny him."  
  
The young owner sighed,"I cause to much trouble, I don't think I'm good enough for him, and he is so...so...perfect. He needs someone like Madmoiselle Grey. She is has a calmer spirit, and that's what he should have."  
  
"Marie, he is head over heels for you. He obviously thinks you're good enough, and he is an excellent lover." Kitty spoke with a sly smile on her lips. "He stopped coming to see me after he met you."  
  
Marie sighed,"Oh well, at the moment, it is not of my concern. You can go home for the day, be back by dusk." Marie handed Kitty a bag with a slight jingle to it. "I'll close up for now."  
  
The quaint whore nodded, and left with a farewell. Marie was now alone with her thoughts, and the jeweled necklace.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Rogue knocked gingerly on the old wooden door, holding a rectangular shape covered in cloth tightly in her hands, it seemingly as big as the upper part of her body. Her rapping sent a thundering sound with each tap. Hastily the door was opened. A tall womenstood behind the threshold, a warm smile on her dark face.  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle Draven." she said in a light tone.  
  
"Bonjour Ororo, is Monsiuer Xavier in?"  
  
The woman nodded, and led her to a small room, filled with books to the brim. The lay on shelves, and scattered upon the floor, and were of all shapes and sizes. All bound in leather and stamped with gold.  
  
"Marie." the voice startled her, and she spun around to see an elderly man in a wooden chair with wheels.  
  
"Monsiuer Xavier! You startled me!" She nearly shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Marie." she nodded slightly and handed him the covered shape.  
  
He smiled, and nodded a thankyou, slowly removing the cloth. The shape was reavealed to be a canvas, an arrangement of the stars painted on it, a name painted benath each cluster.  
  
"I charted the heavens for you, I thought it might be useful in your teachings."  
  
"Marie, thankyou. I appreciate your kindness, I will put it up with your other paintings."  
  
She smiled, remembering how he asked for her first painting in oil, and how she gave him everyone there after.  
  
She follwed him quietly, as he went to hang it in a corridor of his small home, next to her other works. Something odd caught her eye. A boy, sitting on the sill of a paned window. He looked foriegn, with shaggy hair, a color much like hers, save the two white strips she had been burdened with. She watched as he sat, intently reading a book, his hand covering it's name.  
  
"Monsiuer, who is that man?" she asked in bewilderment, never taking her eyes off of him.  
  
"That is my apprentice, Scott Summers. He arrived from England yesterday." he said, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"Scott," Xavier called, "I would like you to come meet someone." Scott was pulled out of his thoughts, and looked up with eyes a shade darker than amber, but with a sparkle the stone seemd to carry. He instantly met a pair of dark irises and locked with them. He wasn't sure what to make of the young woman he was staring at. She was dark looking, but with an innocence which seemed to almost glow. Her hair was long, and fell neatly over her shoulders, it's auburn color shining. There was no doubt that she was beautiful.  
  
"Scott, this is Mademoiselle Marie Draven. A friend of mine." Scott bowed, saddened at having to look away.  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle Draven." She blushed as he took her hand and kissed it with soft lips.  
  
"Bonjour Monsiuer." she said in a silky voice, as if to return with something stronger than a kiss. "You are knew here?"  
  
"Yes." he stated simply,"I and my brother."  
  
"Oh, well, perhaps I could give the two of you a tour of this small town, I own a tavern not to far from here. Le Chateau Noir." he nodded to her with delight.  
  
"I would like that very much Mademoiselle." Marie blushed in return.  
  
"Well, if you would excuse me Monsiuer Summers, Monsiuer Xavier, I must be going, it is nearly dusk, and time to re-open the tavern. Au revoir."  
  
Marie nearly ran to her small suite, her heart thumping with excitement at the new resident. She sighed happily, all thoughts of other possible objects of affection dissolving within her mind.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
Yes, well, that's it for now. So, gimme' a heads up, and let me know what you think! R&R! Please, send me your idea's for the next chapter! I won't right another without the...think of this as a story game...so to speak...anyway, you can reach ma at deliriumscry@hotmail.com, or aadon99@aol.com...my AOL instant messenger name is SandmansEdless if you wanna' gimme' a heads up. I would appreciate it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Writer's Block!

AHHH!! I've got the worst case of writer's block...gimme' ideas! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Please help, please, pleae, please!!!!!!!!!!! And, lil Blue Girl, Kitty is a whore because that's what I chose to make her, she seems best suited for the role. Maybe things will change though, yah never know!  
  
  
Thanks,  
Claudia 


End file.
